1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus for fixing a door to allow a refrigerator door having a double door structure to be fixed in an open state.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus configured to keep foods fresh by having a body and a storage compartment provided in the body in a way that the front surface thereof is openable, and a cool air supplying apparatus supplying cool air into the storage compartment.
A temperature of the storage compartment may be kept in a predetermined range required to keep foods fresh.
The storage compartment of the refrigerator is provided in a way the front surface thereof is openable, and an openable front surface may be closed by a door to maintain a predetermined temperature of the storage compartment.
The storage compartment may be divided into an upper portion and a lower portion by a partition. Refrigerating compartment doors configured to open and close a refrigerating compartment provided in the upper portion may be side-by-side doors rotatably coupled to the body, and a freezing compartment door configured to open and close a freezing compartment provided in the lower portion may be a drawer type door movable back and forth in a sliding manner.
The refrigerating door may be provided in a pair, and any one of the refrigerating door may have a double door structure.
A refrigerating door having a double door structure may be provided to be rotatable in the front surface of the body, and may include a first door having an opening and a second door provided to be rotatable in the front of the first door to open and close the opening.
In a case of exhibiting a refrigerator, a door of the refrigerator may be opened to expose a storage compartment inside of the refrigerator to the outside so that the effect of the exhibition may be maximized.
In order to exhibit the refrigerator in a way that the door thereof is opened, an apparatus for fixing the opened refrigerator door may be needed.
Particularly, when the refrigerator door has a double door structure, a first door and a second door may be opened to be exhibited so that the effect of the exhibition may be further maximized.
In a case the exhibition of a refrigerator, the refrigerator may be delivered to an exhibition place, and then an apparatus for fixing refrigerator door may be installed in the refrigerator. Therefore, the apparatus for fixing refrigerator door may have a simple structure for the convenience of installation.
In addition, because there may be a limitation in the exhibition space, the apparatus for fixing the refrigerator door may be provided to occupy a small space.